


The Downpour

by Vivredeseaux



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Budding Love, Continuation, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivredeseaux/pseuds/Vivredeseaux
Summary: It’s been a year or two since Fionna left Gumball on the East Coast and moved to California, and she still felt trapped by her own thoughts. He was her best friend, and they had separated without saying goodbye. But while she was throwing her pity party, a boy (Phillip) who was unlike any other approached her, claiming to have answers.





	The Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Before this chapter starts, I’d like to say that this is not going to continue! It is simply a bonus chapter that was earned through Kuddos on my Blackout work! If you haven’t read that, I suggest you read it first before you read this, otherwise it won’t make sense.

Fionna sat on a bench, facing the rolling waves of the ocean in California. The clouds were rolling across the sky over head, heavy, slow, and threatening those below with small drops of water here and there. It wasn’t as windy as it was most times, which meant if it did happen to start pouring she could get away with using her umbrella and the wind wouldn’t carry it away, all mangled.

She sighed, remembering the day she spent on the beach with Bubba when she lived back on the east coast. The oceans couldn’t compare, the Pacific far surpassed that of the Atlantic Ocean, (in her opinion) but the memory of the day on the pier couldn’t be replaced with small dates where she’d walk to the beach and just sit, listening to the seagulls cry and the pedestrians screaming with joy as each wave crashed upon them.

She could also tell the beaches apart by the nostalgia she felt. The east coast was like sitting beside a wave pool instead of a beach, and she could smell the salt water taffy and hear the bands playing faintly every time she thought of it. Whereas the west coast felt to real: like you were watching a movie, the food carts and the accessory huts on every block. That day though all the carts were closed down due to weather, which Fionna always took the opportunity to come down to the sand when it rained. It was least crowded.

She let her thoughts wander for a while, watching the water wash up in a white foam, and fall back just as fast, when she heard someone sit beside her.

Startled, Fionna peeped, moving the opposite way a few inches. The boy who now sat beside her was not like other boys. He wasn’t like anyone she’d ever seen before. His skin was an unusual color of yellow, like when you bruise your skin and it starts to change colors, and his hair was alternating colors - Red, orange, yellow, red - like it was on fire. Maybe it was.

He looked at her and smiled meekly, his hands folded over his uniform. It was a dark orange chest plate and thick shorts, giving her the medieval vibe.

“This must be very strange for you.. I must look strange to you, I mean.”

He said. His voice was mellow and kind of accented. Fionna couldn’t tell if she was making things up in her head, and she stared at him for a while, inspecting him. He looked timid, and anxious, which was strange because he looked like the kind of person who would be authoritative, and commanding.

She deducted that her brain wasn’t smart enough to think him into existence.

“Yes... I do find you a bit strange.”

She answered, an edge of fear lingering in her voice. He inhaled deeply and looked down at his hands.

“My name is Phillip... I’m not from here. I come from a realm called the Nightosphere, where creatures of all different types live out there lives safe from the judgement and prejudice of Angels and Humans. While you probably think this has nothing to do with you, it does, but the reason is very small I assure you.”

He didn’t look like the kind of person who was crazy, but he was speaking to her in what felt like a different language. The Nightosphere? Different creatures?

“Okay.... go on then.”

She wanted him to finish, so she could leave. He was really freaking her out.

“Well... among those creatures is a Vampire king named Marshall. About a year ago, he fell back into the human world seeking a life other than the one he owned, and I had to find him. But before I could, he... well he imprinted on a human. He grew strongly attached, and there was nothing I could do to help him. But that human he imprinted on was a boy by the name of Bubba Gumball.”

At the mention of his name, Fionna was at full attention. Whoever this guy was, if his story was true or not, he knew Gumball. She wanted to know more.

“Yes, we grew up together. And what does this have to do with me?”

Phillip rubbed the back of his neck, his knuckle white from tension.

“Marshall wanted me to tell you that he’s sorry for taking Gumball away from you.. the lack of attention he payed to you was on behalf of the fact that he was dealing with Marshall, and his thoughts were wrapped up in a war that was not his own. Things are settled now, but they can’t go back to the way things were. You see...”

He began to explain how they had fought a war between Angels and Demons, the Angels wanted to upset the balance and take full control, which would have torn all three realms apart, and the Demons wanted things to remain as they were. Marshall was the leader of the Demons, and Bubba had asked the creature to let him come along. Then he explained the outcome of the war, and how they’d taken Bubba’s memory. (she didn’t see why they had too, but she doesn’t blame them. It was the first time something like this had happened.) He said they left the important parts from his human life, but some things are hazy.

The story sounded to detailed to be made up, but she was still unsure. It would explain Bubba’s behavior up until Cake died, but she couldn’t tell...

That’s when the rain started to pour.

Phillip winced, the sound of his fire being extinguished was quite audible, and Fionna quickly whipped out her umbrella and let it cover them both. The noise was her favorite part: the rhythm of the drops slamming into the fabric and rolling off. It was a symphony.

Phillip smiled again.

“Thank you,”

He muttered, as the drops rolled off his head and his flame re-ignited.

She couldn’t help but reach out to him, and touch his skin.

It was warm. Not like body temperature warm, but like laying on a heating pad warm. It was like a small flame was dancing under his skin, causing him to emit heat. She shivered suddenly, the presence of the cold around her demanding to be felt, and she inched closer to him.

They both remained there for a while, until the rain had slowed back to its small dripping pattern. Fionna put her umbrella away and rubbed her knees, staring awkwardly at Phillip. She didn’t quite know what to do, or think, or say.

The theory he gave her was better than the ones she’d came up with, so she just shrugged.

“Thank you Phillip. Maybe now...”

She trailed off. He furrowed his small brows.

“Maybe now what?”

She turned back to him and sighed.

“Maybe now I can move on from what all happened and start over again too. Like he did.”

~

After she and him had walked back to the bus stop, they started saying they’re goodbyes. There were people all around, not seeming to notice the torch-like boy standing on the sidewalk in plain sight. He gestured all around himself.

“They can’t see me unless I want them to. You’re the only one who can.”

Fionna nodded, smiling.

“I see.”

She said.

Phillip moved his pointer finger in a vertical line in the air, and a purple vortex appeared where he had “cut” the atmosphere. He waved to her, and scratched his cheek.

“Goodbye Fionna... I hope you can start fresh. You deserve it.”

She rubbed her left eye, nodding and grinning widely.

“Goodbye Phillip. And thank you, I needed to hear that.”

A few seconds later, it was just Fionna, standing in the city surrounded by dozens of people, waiting for her bus to take her to her new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my works!! My next piece is going to be from the BNHA fandom, so look out for that!! I hope to have it up before Halloween.... leave some comments for suggestions, if you don’t mind?


End file.
